The vacation
by S.J.R.L
Summary: Oh no, disaster is up on us! What happens when Dumbledore decides that Sirius, James and Remus, our favorite Marauders need to spend the summer with Lily, Viola and Laura. Brace yourselfs! The Marauders want love and the girls want peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Hogwarts**

Ok, this is my first fic! Enjoy (hopefully).

Disclaimer: Everyone who loves disclaimers read this, because this will be the only disclaimer in this story, I am not J.K Rowling, I just own Laura, Viola and a few other minor characters. Ok cleared? Everyone happy? Good.

Since Viola and Laura aren't described in this story, I'm going to describe them here.

Laura: Brunette, medium in height, shy, loves to read, is best in her year, not counting Potions. Remus Lupin has a not so secret crush on her.

Viola: Black hair, small, outgoing, party animal, very popular amongst the boys, school work is ok and Sirius Black is hitting on her like crazy.

Ok, so the reason they have got to spend the summer together is because the boys keep on hitting on the girls, and the girls keep on refusing them, and a favourite pastime of the girls is hexing the boys (even Lily) and because of the endless squabbles Dumbledore decides to…

* * *

"Your potion should now be slightly pinkish" Professor Slughorn said over the class. Lily looked at her potion, it was slightly pinkish, Laura checked hers, she sighed, it was dark green. Potions weren't exactly one of Laura's stronger points. Viola eyed her potion, it was white. Laura was carefully measuring mashed Troll toenails when someone knocked politely. Laura was so startled that all the toenails fell into her cauldron, the colour was now brown. "Come in." Slughorn said. In came Professor McGonnagal. "Horace would you mind terribly if Potter, Black, Lupin, Ray, Evans and Devon would skip this class? The Headmaster needs to see them." Slughorn of course gave permission, though he was slightly disappointed in the loss of Lily.

"Oh shit, what have we done?" Viola whispered to Lily. "I don't know, I hope we aren't in trouble!" Lily whispered back.

Later…

"WHAT!? I REFUSE! THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT JAMES POTTER!" Lily was screaming her head off when they were out of Dumbledore's office. "What? It isn't my fault your in complete denial and refuse to admit that you like me!" James said innocently. "Oh, we'll get you all for this," Viola hissed at Sirius, James and Remus. "You just wait!" Laura said angrily. The three girls stomped away from the innocent looking guys.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is doing this to us!" Lily said, finally regaining her usual calmness. "Yeah, I know! Spending the whole summer with those disgusting Marauders. Laura said angrily. "Just because some innocent bickering between us and the Marauders. I mean it isn't our fault they keep hitting on us! Viola glared at some first years that were walking past them, like it was all their fault.

The guys had some different views…

"YES! I get to spend a whole summer with Evans!" James said gleefully. "Huh, Evans! Nah, Viola Devon is more like it. Man, that gal is fiiine!" Sirius said, smirking. "Well, personally I think Laura is great. I can't imagine what great fun it'll be to spend the summer with her discussing books and such." Remus smiled. "Well, all this is great but…" Sirius frowned. "There is this slight problem. We have got to stay a week at everyone's home this summer. Well with me… Er, slight problem! My family hates me!" "Don't worry Padfoot, your home is with me, we can just stay two weeks there." James said triumphantly, Sirius smiled gratefully. "Sorry Padfoot, that isn't going to work, Dumbledore said that we all needed to meet each other parents and such. Remus said sadly. The Marauders exchanged grim looks, no one was looking forward to a week at the Black's.

There were only two weeks left until summer vacation, first they would go to the Evans.


	2. Evans, part 1

**_Evans_**

They all got out of the Knight Bus, dragging their luggage. Lily looked at her house and sighed. Suddenly Potter was beside her, he leaned to her ear and whispered, "Nervous Lily flower?" She moved quickly away from him and snapped "No."

Lily twirled her long red hair and knocked on the door. Sirius gave James a sympathetic look that clearly said, "better luck next time Prongs." James just sighed.

The boys were interrupted in their eye glancings by loud screeching. They looked in horror at an ugly girl with a neck as long as a giraffe's. "WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE BACK? YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING! VERNY DEAR IS GOING TO BLAME ME FOR YOUR UNNATURALNESS!" Then it was if the giraffe girl suddenly noticed the other ones. "WHAT? DID YOU BRING A HERD OF WEIRDOS TO OUR HOUSE? THEY'LL SCARE VERNY AWAY FOR SURE IF YOU DON'T! WHO ARE THOSE SCUMBAGS ANYWAY?"

Everyone winced, Remus leaned towards Sirius and James, "she sure has a temper," he said quietly. Sirius snorted and James raised an eyebrow. Then they heard an even louder noise. Lily. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU UGLY TWISTED GIRAFFE! HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PIGLIKE BOYFRIEND IS OFFENDED BY ME! THAT'S HIS AND YOURS PROBLEM! YOU…"

The girls screeched louder and louder until the sound was nearly unbearable. Everyone slowly backed away from the war field. But then it was as a peace flag had been waved, they suddenly stopped screaming. An elderly couple came to the door and scolded the two 'loudies.' The giraffe girl hanged her head in shame and went inside out of their sight.

The woman smiled warmly at them all and hugged Viola and Laura. "Lily, introduce." The man said sternly. "Yes of course father." Lily said. "You know Viola and Laura and the boys are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and," Lily sighed. "James Potter."

* * *

The guest room at the Evans…

Lupin asleep.

"_So Mrs and Mr Evans were nice."_

"I guess."

"_Common, you're not still thinking of Lily's sigh? Maybe she was just tired from yelling and was to tired to say your name. That's probably why she sighed."_

"Yeah, yeah and I'm a toad."

_"I always knew that there was something strange about you."_

"Padfoot?"

_"Yes."_

"Shut the hell up."

_"Fine if you are going to have it that way. I was only trying to help you, you know."_

"Humph."

"_So you think I have a chance?"_

"With what?"

"_With Viola of course!"_

"Oh, that. I don't know! Do I look like a successful love pursuer?"

_"Get your point."_

"I thought you would."

"**Guys?"**

"_Oh you're awake Moony!"_

"**Guys?"**

_"Yeah."_

"Yeah."

"**Did you consider the reason why I woke up, much to your pleasure?"**

_"Ummm…"_

"**Maybe because you were so fucking loud you idiots! I was trying to get some sleep!"**

_"Oh."_

"Sorry."

A/N I know this was extremely short but you'll just have to live with it:D Ok, so i'm sorry for the long wait, it's just that I was in christmas break with no internet and when I came back I sort of lost interest:( And becouse of my fading interest I'm afraid that the next chapter won't come soon:( Please bear with me.

Oh and this was only a part of what happens at the Evans, it's not the whole thing.


	3. Author note

Author note:

I have decided to move this story and my other one from this account to another account. The stories will change slightly some of you may like it some of you may not. I'm especially not overly found of how the Vacation turned out. It will undergo some serious changes. But the main storyline will be the same: a joint Vacation.

Also, I am going to update both the stories so no worries!!!

Oh and the account is sir Alanna of Pirate's swoop

I think?

Lots of love: S.J.R.L


End file.
